tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolff
Wolffcrane (own spelling WOLFFKRAN '') is a tower crane manufacturer and rental company with roots in Germany. Founded in 1854 in Heilbronn company grew in its more than 150 year history into an international group with today's international headquarters and distribution centre in Switzerland. The headquarters of since 2005 in Baar established Wolffkran Holding AG is located in Train. The production sites are located in Heilbronn, and in Luckau. Beyond the borders of Germany and Switzerland also Wolffkran in Central Europe, Eastern Europe, the Middle East, North America and Australia are active. Wolffkran employs approximately 500 people and in 2007 turned over more than 70 million euros. History The company was founded as an iron foundry in 1854 by Friedrich August Wolf a Pewter smith in Heilbronn, Germany. After his death in 1858 the works was divided between his two sons: the elder Karl Friedrich Wolff continued the tinnery division and the manufacture of chemical and pharmaceutical equipment, with his brother Julius Wolff taking over the iron foundry and machine shop, as ''Jul. Wolff & Co. The Jul. Wolff & co. undertaking general mechanical engineering. It formed large, custom-made parts and small parts in large numbers. The production program included steam engines, road rollers and Garden rollers, turbine wheels, Calendars for the manufacture of paper, tools, sewer pipes and Cast Iron pavement (street) furniture such as bollards, bridge railings, light poles and chains of all kinds. In 1913 Wolff presented at the wikipedia:Leipziger Messe the first self erecting and mobile tower crane with jib in the world. The company then received from the trade fair a gold medal "for their technical tour de force for the glory of the motherland". By 1938, crane manufacture was now the main business of the company. The name Wolffkran was introduced. Thanks to its universal design of hoists yhey could be found in the building and construction industry as well as applications in storage areas of construction and steel companies, sawmills, quarries, as well as for ports and loading crane in shipyards. 1954 Wolffkran joined a partnership with MAN, which in November 1953 involved a 51% stake in Julius Wolff & Co. GmbH. In 1963, Wolffkran developed the spigot and pin connection detail. Instead of screwing the tower elements together or riveting. The sections are fitted together by pushing the spigot pin into the socket in the next section and securing them with Pins secured with a cotter pins or spring connectors. These secure connections can be easily dismantled, repeatedly with minimal tools. 1973 Wolffkran introduced the modular system, the interchangeability of components allow the creation of the optimum crane for the purpose. The tower is constructed to the required height by selection of tower compoments of suitable size cross section and height multiples and the optimum boom length can be selected. Additional components can be added to raise the operating height as the structure grows, with the crane braced requiring a smaller section tower. In 1977, MAN increased its shareholding to 100%, of the Julius Wolff & Co. Ltd. was renamed as Wolffkran MAN. 1989 Wolffkran sat for the first Turmdrehkranhersteller All drives the FU-technology (frequency-controlled hoist drives). In 1995 the first Wippkran followed with an electronic inner workings. The latest version of the B-series of 100 B Wolff was presented, in the single strand has a maximum capacity of 3 tons. 2005 MAN sell Wolffkran to Hans-Peter Koller and Peter Schiefer,in an MBI. The headquarters of Wolffkran AG were moved to train in Switzerland. 2008 Wolffkran , the Brandenburg GmbH factory in Luckau as a second facility next to the Heilbronn factory was opened. Products * Luffing crane * Tower crane * Hoist systems Model range Details of early models required Current/Modern models ;Luffing Jib * WOLFF 100B * WOLFF 180B * WOLFF 224B * WOLFF 320B * WOLFF 355B * WOLFF 500B * WOLFF 900B ;Saddle Jib * WOLFF 4517 City - Topless design 82m max (under hook), 1 Ton load @ 50 m radiusFrom mfc data sheet * WOLFF 5015 * WOLFF 5515 * WOLFF 5520-6 * WOLFF 5520-10 * WOLFF 6015 * WOLFF 6017-6 * WOLFF 6017-10 * WOLFF 6023 * WOLFF 6028 * WOLFF 6031 * WOLFF 6071 * WOLFF 6531 * WOLFF 7532 * WOLFF 8060-25 * WOLFF 8060-50 * WOLFF 8540-20 * WOLFF 8540-40 * WOLFF 9025 See also * List of Construction Plant Manufacturers ** Potain ** Liebherr ** Jost * Crawler crane * Mobile Crane * List of Construction plant dealers ** HTC cranes - UK Agent and hire co. References / sources * Based on German wikipedia article - http://de.wikipedia.com/wiki/wolffkran Literature *''Wolffkran. Between Heaven and Earth''. 1. Reprint. Motorbuch Verlag, Stuttgart 2007, ISBN 978-3-613-02724-4 External links * Wolffkran - Official web site * HTC Plant UK Wolff crane hire co. web site Category:Engineering Company Category:Companies founded in 1854 Category:Companies of Switzerland Category:MAN Category:Wolff Cranes Category:Crane manufacturers Category:Tower cranes